The Season Eight
by Alessia Da Deppo
Summary: These scripts were originally written in italian and the first seven episodes have reached 9000 views in Italy. I hope you will enjoy it and that I didn't make too mistakes. All charachters and places belong to the WB  The CW


Episode 1  
>RORY COME HOME<p>

Two years later.

LORELAI'S HOUSE, MORNING:  
>LUKE: - he wakes up and, trying not to disturb, he gets up -<br>LORELAI: Hey. - she stretches herself, she is still half asleep - Luke, what time is it? - very anxiously -  
>LUKE: It's early, you can sleep. - he caresses her on the head -<br>LORELAI: - she replies with disapproval - Do you really think I could sleep in a day like this?  
>LUKE: At least try!<br>LORELAI: Here we go again. - she turns to the other side of the bed showing him her shoulders and blaming again, then she laughs -  
>LUKE: -he smiles, goes downstairs and takes the phone – Hi, Taylor. – whispering -<br>TAYLOR: Luke, finally! I thought it was all a joke, a stupid game that you and all the other citizens are obliging me to do! I'd like to remind you that you and Sookie will have to clean every corner of the town after this kind of party that you want to do, and any damage you'll do, you will have to pay the double for it.  
>LUKE: The double… - doubtful -<br>TAYLOR: Another way to spare some money for Stars Hollow. When it's time to use me deliberately for your interests , you all are very enthusiastic and collaborate a lot, but when it's time to help me with my plains you're never willing to help me! I'm fed up! I agreed with this project only because Rory has always collaborated, since she was a baby, with the activities of the town!  
>LUKE: If you are in a middle age crisis, vent yourself with Kirk or with the wall, but leave me, okay? I can't lose time listening to your complaints, especially first in the morning. I simply phoned you to be sure that everything is ready.<br>TAYLOR: Everything is ready. But remember, this is the last time I do something for you! - he hangs up the phone -  
>LUKE: - he looks at the phone surprised - Ah, damn! - he starts preparing breakfast -<br>LORELAI: - she comes downstairs talking - I don't understand how you can believe that I could, hypothetically, fall asleep another time after I've already waked up! We spend a lot of time together! You should know some things about me! - she takes the coffee can – And especially today, that is a so much important day for me! You are crazy! - she looks at him - And stop making that skeptical face! - she opens the coffee can and an awful expression appears on her face - Oh, God! I can't believe it!  
>LUKE: Nor do I.<br>LORELAI: Nor do I what?  
>LUKE: I don't know, I was simply agreeing with you in order to let you stop talking.<br>LORELAI: Oh no, my friend! You will not avoid it very easily! I know it was you! - she puts the coffee can exactly under his nose -  
>LUKE: To reduce the level of the coffee of one millimeter in comparison to the level you left it before? - he moves with the hand the coffee can from his nose - Maybe I will destroy your dream of becoming an FBI detective, but you'll never let me confess what you think I have done with... a coffee can!<br>LORELAI: Very funny, Luke. Stop being dumb with me! With this coffee we may have a problem worse than the world hunger, worse than Hitler, worse than the atomic bomb, worse than plague! And, oh, take a breath... worse than my mother!  
>LUKE: Even that? - he pretends not to be interested about what Lorelai is saying -<br>LORELAI: This coffee is decaf! Where did you hide my coffee, awful thief?  
>LUKE: I've got up since two minutes! Explain me how I could have done it!<br>LORELAI: I know you, you could have done it even yesterday evening. Now I understand why you stayed another little bit in the kitchen before coming to bed! ''I take another glass of water and then I come to bed"! And I believed you!  
>LUKE: I didn't hide any coffee. If you want, you can believe me, otherwise you can go babbling!<br>LORELAI: - speaking very quickly - Luke, where did you put my coffee? This is decaf. Luke, where did you put my coffee? This is decaf. Luke, where did you put my coffee? This is decaf.  
>LUKE: - he ignores her -<br>LORELAI: - she sings off key - We don't need no education! We don't need no false control!  
>LUKE: Stop it.<br>LORELAI: - she rubs against him like a cat - Luke, amazing, wonderful, unique, fantastic light in this blind world, much more blind because of the worrying and impending presence of... my parents! Where did you hide my coffee?  
>LUKE: I did not hide your damn coffee! - spelling it word by word -<br>LORELAI: Ah! This is the proof that dreams come true! Even better, nightmares!  
>LUKE: What heaven's sake are you talking about now?<br>LORELAI: Do you remember when I dreamed to be pregnant of you of two twins? In that dream you had hidden my coffee. And the dream is coming true right now!  
>LUKE: If it wasn't that you were not pregnant of two twins and I didn't hide your coffee, I would say yes, your dreams come true.<br>LORELAI: - she starts looking for the coffee in the kitchen - I'm absolutely sure. Really sure. Simply and extremely convinced.  
>LUKE: Indeed I'm sure that at Doose's, when you bought the coffee, you simply confused it with the decaf one 'cause you were nervous for Rory's arrival. It may happen, Lorelai! But people usually don't blame the others for their mistakes like you do!<br>LORELAI: - she finds the coffee - Ha! - she jubilates - What can you say now, villainous? - she shows him the coffee and then she kisses him on the chick - Yep, I must admit that I was near to be convinced with the last story of Doose's! - with a sarcastic tone -  
>LUKE: - he snorts - Don't you see how nervous you are? Take the decaf one, please!<br>LORELAI: Never! - she smiles with satisfaction -  
>LUKE: - he finishes to prepare breakfast and give it to Lorelai - Here you are. Now I'm going to the diner, so I can finish a couple of things, and then I'll come back to see Rory.<br>LORELAI: - she looks at him for a while -  
>LUKE: - he looks at him as well to check if there was something weird in his appearance - What's wrong?<br>LORELAI: Nothing, I was just trying to picture you with a papillon and a red rose in the jacket like Don Vito Corleone!  
>LUKE: Oh, jeez. - he takes the wallet and goes to the door -<br>LORELAI: - she stops him taking his wrist - No, wait! Thank you for the breakfast! Come back soon and bring a lot of muffins for Rory! Remember, picciotto, that this is for the Family!  
>LUKE: Bye, poor crazy woman.<p>

GILMORE MANSION:  
>EMILY: Richard, where do you think you can go with that petrol green tie? Maybe you didn't realize that we are going to a party in a little town, where the best look is a flannel squared shirt and a hat worn with the visor at the back! We are not going to dinner with a powerful director of a petrol company! I also don't understand why Luke, and not Lorelai, phoned us to advice of Rory's arrival and of the party on her honor in Stars Hollow!<br>RICHARD: Maybe Lorelai doesn't know anything about the party, Emily, my dear. Or maybe Lorelai was too busy to call us and asked Luke to do it for her.  
>EMILY: For sure! Obviously our daughter has never time to call her parents!<br>RICHARD: Don't be tragic as usual, Emily. I'm not going to dinner with Esso's President, but you are not going with the DAR to watch Eschilo!  
>EMILY: I'm the woman you married, Richard. I don't understand why, after so many years, you still complain about my behavior.<br>RICHARD: You are right, Emily. Maybe, after so many years, I should stop trying to make you better.  
>EMILY: - she looks at him very severe - Leave it, Richard. I hope you informed the office that you will not be in today, so that they won't keep on phoning you insistently like they use to do.<br>RICHARD: Don't worry, Emily, my dear. My granddaughter will come back today after two years when she was working directly with our actual President. I don't want to lose any word of what she will tell me about the interesting Obama's ideas and his plans for our welfare!  
>EMILY: Maybe before jumping on her with all your questions you should ask her how she is.<br>RICHARD: Of course, Emily. Anyway, I think you will stress her enough with your non intellectual questions regarding how comfortable the seats of the coach for the president's campaign were.  
>EMILY: - she strikes dead him with iced look -<br>RICHARD: I apologize.  
>EMILY: Better so, Richard. - she opens the door and goes out slamming it -<br>RICHARD: It is not the end, Emily!

LANE'S APPARTMENT:  
>LANE: Kwan, Steve! Stop crying, please! I'm trying to get ready!<br>STEVE: - he takes one of the wands battery and starts slamming it on the floor -  
>LANE: Hey! Hey, Steve, stop it! I've been always telling you that you're not allowed to touch my wands battery and my drums! This happens only for the reason that your father doesn't do any efforts at all to tidy up my things! But he keeps his guitar like it was the Tutankhamon's treasure or something!<br>ZACH: Hey, Lane! Calling my guitar stupid it's absolutely not rock 'n' roll!  
>LANE: You're right, Zach, but today the twins are getting me crazy. - exhausted, she puts her head on Zach's chest - I'm so happy to see Rory again after all this time. Yeah, we had always contacts, I told her about the twins, about the other guy's disasters and yours as well; and she told me about her reportages and the political affairs she was learning about, even if I couldn't understand anything about them... But, you see, it's different when you can hug your best friend after a lot of time. I missed her so much.<br>ZACH: I understand, honey. But you know that if you don't pay attention to these two little scoundrels they'll get immediately spiteful! - he smiles and takes Kwan in his arms and starts making he turning all around -  
>LANE: So then he'll throw up!<br>ZACH: Well, throwing up is really rock 'n' roll, Lane!  
>LANE: Yeah, 'cause you're not the one that must clean.<br>ZACH: Mrs. Kim would be very proud of you now!  
>LANE: - she's upset - Don't say it anymore!<br>ZACH: Will you start reading again the Bible tomorrow? If you're not already started!  
>LANE: Okay, I don't wanna say you anything more today. Now take care of the twins, I'll go to Miss Patty's to see if I can help to arrange the party. - she goes out of the room -<br>ZACH: - he starts playing with the children… and with Lane's wands -

AIRPORT:  
>RORY: - she's still confused because of the fly, she comes out of the check out with her luggage - Paris?<br>PARIS: Rory? – amazed -  
>RORY: Paris...<br>PARIS: Rory! - she runs towards her friend to hug her -  
>RORY: Paris! - they hug each other -<br>PARIS: Rory!  
>RORY: We still remind our names!<br>PARIS: I missed you a lot!  
>RORY: You too, believe me! But... - she has a look all around- what are you doing here?<br>PARIS: Oh, I had a rest period before my next medicine exam, so Doyle and I decided to do a trip to Africa. It was really fantastic. Doyle will stay there another bit because he must prepare a reportage for his journal regarding the lions' diet. In the last time we studied ethology a lot. It's a pity that he's not here! He would've been very happy to meet you. If you want, I have some pictures to show you; there's one where we were buried in the sand totally naked to take its benefits, and then, when we came out of the sand... - she winks -  
>RORY: - she closes her eyes turning her face - I don't think I still want to see those pictures!<br>PARIS: Sure?  
>RORY: Yeah, I'm sure, Paris. - they go to the exit- So, this is your last exam?<br>PARIS: Yeah, but I'll have to study a lot this summer. I want to reach the best degree, of course, so I'll write a thesis that will include also matters that are not directly inherent. You know, these strategies always have success. I'll also try to tell a lot during my exposition so that I can make a good impression.  
>RORY: You'll never change, Paris.<br>PARIS: Hey, it was only two years ago, not a life!  
>RORY: I remind you that a butterfly would pay to live for two years! However, believe me, it seems that they were more than two years.<br>PARIS: Ah, the hard life of a journalist! I was good, better, excellent also in that field, but it would've been too much stress for me.  
>RORY: Yeah, it's really a big stress. Run there, run over there, interview this one, interview that one… and then you have to write an article in how much time? Less than two hours? But Obama is really a very clever person. And I meet a lot of VIPs! I think that I learned the most beautiful side of this profession, but at the same time the hardest one! It was a very important life lesson. But now I only want to enjoy my free time and to see my mum again! You can't imagine how much I missed you all.<br>PARIS: Yeah, I know. I believe that if I were far from myself for such a lot time I'd also miss myself.  
>RORY: - she smiles pleased- I have really to go now, Paris, I must go to Stars Hollow! I'm looking forward to hugging my mum again and to finding my bed again, a real bed. Do you understand what I mean? But we will meet soon again. I'd like to tell you all about my experience and all what I learned of politics and economy! And you're one of the few that is able to understand what I'm talking about!<br>PARIS: It will be a pleasure. In the mean time give my wishes to Lorelai and have a nice rest in Stars Hollow. I'll go home now and start studying Robert Koch and his theories about tuberculosis.  
>RORY: Bye, Paris.<p>

LUKE'S:  
>BABETTE: - she enters the diner panting - Luke!<br>LUKE: Babette, how many times did I tell you not to strain yourself too much?  
>BABETTE: A lot, sugar. Haven't you realized that I'll never stop doing it?<br>LUKE: I know, unluckily. Well, sit down and tell me everything.  
>BABETTE: - she sits down - Ah, I'm really nervous for Rory's arrival! My little baby! I still can see her playing in the garden with the dwarfs that I gave her! One of the dwarfs was beheaded, but it was so nice anyway!<br>LUKE: Yeah, I remember. But when I first met her she was a little bit grown up. She walked with Lorelai and with a lot of papers regarding matters that she was learning about. - he laughs- I never saw such a clever girl! At least until April.  
>BABETTE: Oh, April! She's also a brilliant girl! By the way, how is she?<br>LUKE: Oh, she's really fine. I call her regularly, she's dealing with English literature now. She's reading Beowulf, or whatever his name is.  
>BABETTE: Don't worry, there are two pronunciations. If you hear it on the radio or on television there can also be three or four!<br>LUKE: Oh, God, Babette. This means you have studied.  
>BABETTE: What did you think? Morey and I, when we don't play the piano, we read some books.<br>LUKE: - he laughs - Anyway, it's hard to hear from her only on the phone.  
>BABETTE: You'll see her very soon, you've learned to organize yourself very good, sugar. And then, let me say... with that Anna, you really pulled out your claws!<br>LUKE: You know that I don't like doing so, but I had to. I had already lost a lot of time with my daughter and I didn't want give her the possibility to destroy my life.  
>BABETTE: What do you mean, sugar? - she wrinkles her front -<br>LUKE: Yeah, first of all it's my fault, I can't deny it, but Anna... with all her speeches confused me much more then I was before. And all this made me dammed... well, you understood.  
>BABETTE: Oh, sugar! We realized that much more before you did! You were putting aside too much Lorelai from your life, and with a future wife you must share everything! Morey and I even share the teeth brush!<br>LUKE: But this is disgusting!  
>BABETTE: And then, when that Christopher arrived, we wanted to scream to Lorelai that she was doing a big mistake.<br>LUKE: Yeah, Christopher... – thinking -  
>BABETTE: But now everything is solved, isn't it? It's a waste of time to go back to the past. You're happy again now, and we enjoy looking at you two lovebirds biking every time. And, let me say it, the all town is waiting only for one event regarding you, how long must we still wait?<br>LUKE: What are you talking about, Babette? – doubtful -  
>BABETTE: About your wedding, of course!<br>LUKE: Oh, well... we... we haven't planned anything yet.  
>BABETTE: You should start thinking about it, sugar! I'm sorry to tell you that, but you're both getting older and I'd like to see Lorelai in a wedding dress! I can already imagine it! – dreamily-Then, we would like to see you with a couple of babies! Another little Rory and, goodness knows, a little Jess, too! I can't explain why, but I always imagine your child being like Jess, even if he's your nephew.<br>LUKE: - he laughs - You see, Babette, I didn't want to think about it. I wanted first of all to find a balance between Lorelai and me. And Rory was also not here, and I know how much Lorelai enjoy her presence.  
>BABETTE: But now she's back! - giving him a mischievous nudge -<br>LUKE: Be patient, Babette!  
>BABETTE: Oh, sugar, I have a lot of patience, but I alert you that all the town couldn't bear if you broke up another time. And then, we would also not bear what Taylor could do, if this happened.<br>LUKE: This won't happen. Anyway, you run here to tell me something, didn't you?  
>BABETTE: Oh damn, it's true. Well, everything is ready now. The posters, the food, the tables, the chairs, a little stage...<br>LUKE: A little stage?  
>BABETTE: Yeah. – fearful -<p>

LUKE: What do you need a little stage for?  
>BABETTE: Well, you see, Kirk would like...<br>LUKE: Kirk! – angry -  
>BABETTE: No, sugar, please, don't be upset. Kirk told me that he would like to meet you for a talk.<br>LUKE: And couldn't he come directly to me?  
>BABETTE: Oh, I don't know. You know how Kirk is.<br>LUKE: Okay, I'm coming.

STARS HOLLOW, SQUARE:  
>LIZ: - she's watching Luke- Big Brother! Why are you in such a rush? - she goes towards him dragging a big poster with difficulty -<br>LUKE: Probably I'm going to kill Kirk.  
>LIZ: Ah, you'll never change, the both of you. I've been watching scenes like these since we were babies. - she grunts with effort -<br>LUKE: Hey, Liz, can I help you? - he approaches his sister -  
>LIZ: You're an angel, Big Brother! This poster is really very heavy.<br>LUKE: Give me. - he takes the poster, he turns it and sees a mosaic made with stones showing Lorelai's and Rory's faces - Oh my God, Liz, it's marvelous!  
>LIZ: Oh, I gathered all the stones that were left after I did the jewelry for the faire, some beads and some colored wire. Then I took a photo of Lorelai and Rory together and... here it is! I'm a bomb! - dancing around -<br>LUKE: - he's speechless - It's really incredible what you've done. I really don't know how I can thank you.  
>LIZ: Oh, Luke, you don't need to say any thanks! It's the least I can do for my Big Brother and his adorable girlfriend! T.J. helped me a lot. You should've seen him while he was helping me sticking the stones! He was so nice, with his pajamas and the glue, while he was sticking stones by stones!<br>LUKE: You know that I'm not happy anymore to admire this poster, don't you?  
>LIZ: - she hits his stomach - Ah, stop it!<br>LUKE: - he smiles at his sister and they arrive together at the entrance of the dance studio - Thank you again, Liz, it's really wonderful. Give also my thanks to T.J., please. We meet later?  
>LIZ: Of course, I couldn't miss it!<br>LUKE: - he caress his sister's shoulder - Good. - he opens the door of the dance studio -

MISS PATTY'S:  
>KIRK: - watching Luke who is coming in - Luke, here you are, finally.<br>LUKE: Kirk, what the hell are you planning now?  
>GPSY: The usual great idea. - with a sarcastic tone -<br>KIRK: I beg you to use another tone with me. I'm trying to prepare myself psychologically for this evening and I can't allow you, with your nervous mood, to ruin my proof.  
>LUKE: - he has a disgusted expression -<br>GIPSY: - talking to Miss Patty - He's gonna blow up! I'm gonna win our bet! - she claps her hands with satisfaction -  
>MISS PATTY: Nah, at the end he'll say yes. As I told you.<br>TAYLOR: Oh oh oh! I can see that when you are talking about betting you all are very professional! But when you deal with the poor civil sense, or when it's time to help your town and your mayor, that by the way has always and anyw…  
>EVERYONE: Shut up, Taylor!<br>KIRK: Please, Taylor. I'm doing something really important.  
>TAYLOR: Ah, I give up! Everything is much more important than me, everything! - he goes out of the dance hall very upset -<br>LUKE: - he looks at Kirk - I have not all my life.  
>KIRK: At the end of the evening, I'd like to be introduced and present my last project as so to enjoy you, but most of all for my personal satisfaction. It's something that only a few in the world are able to do, and they need a very big concentration.<br>LUKE: What does it mean? – skeptical -  
>GIPSY: - she laughs silently -<br>KIRK: I wanna try to bend the spoons with my mind.  
>LUKE: - her face has a disgusted and at the same time surprised expression, then he laughs very loudly -<br>KIRK: I've been trying for several months, and with good results, I must admit. Once I was able to bend my mother's ladle while she was cooking. Today is the day when I can show you and also to myself what I'm able to do.  
>LUKE: Are you sure that your mother didn't bent it 'cause she was fed up of seeing you?<br>KIRK: Please, Luke, let me do it! My karma does want it! - he kneels -  
>LUKE: Okay, okay. I'll let you try.<br>GIPSY: No! Why? It's not possible that you don't get upset! Go on! Scream on his face all the anger that you have inside!  
>MISS PATTY: I won! - she starts dancing on the place -<br>KIRK: Thank you, Luke, I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life! If you need any kidney or other vital organs you can rely on me, buddy!  
>LUKE: - with a disgusted expression - Thank you, Kirk, but I'm doing it only because I think that the girls will appreciate it. However, only at one condition.<br>KIRK: All that you want, my hero!  
>LUKE: Don't call me ''my hero'' anymore. And do this stupid... this thing only at the end of the evening. Before that, you have to take care of all the assignments that you've been committed.<br>KIRK: Don't worry, Luke! It's all under my control!  
>LUKE: - he snorts - I can imagine... - he goes towards the door -<br>KIRK: Wait, there's another thing!  
>LUKE: Oh, God. What more do you want, Kirk?<br>GIPSY: I still have one possibility! Beat him, boy!  
>KIRK: In order to be in my best psychological condition, well, you see... I need to be presented by a person who I love and to whom I'm very grateful.<br>LUKE: No, Kirk! Don't even think about it!  
>GIPSY: Uoho! - she exults -<br>KIRK: I beg you, Luke, I beg you! - he's about to cry -  
>LUKE: - he's speechless -<br>KIRK: - he starts crying - I'm so stressed because... because of what I'm going to do! And... and if you don't introduce me I'll never manage to do that! Please, please, Luke! It's the last favor I will ever ask you! - he takes him from his shoulders -  
>LUKE: Ah, it's okay, Kirk.<br>KIRK: - he gets up and hugs him - You're the best person I have ever known!  
>LUKE: Kirk. Leave me immediately.<br>KIRK: Everything you want!  
>LUKE: Fine. So, please, let me go. - he goes out -<br>MISS PATTY: - she looks at Gipsy triumphant -  
>GIPSY: Damn you.<p>

LORELAI'S HOUSE, IN THE GARDEN:  
>RORY: - she arrives by car and parks nervously -<br>LORELAI: - she sees her coming from the window and she runs out -  
>RORY: - she comes out of the car and she closes the door; she watches her mother, and a tear starts falling down - Mum.<br>LORELAI: - she jumps to her daughter with such a power that they fall down all together on the grass - You're still white!  
>RORY: - she's still crying moved - How many times must I still explain you that you're not supposed to become black if you stay a long time near Obama?<br>LORELAI: Many. Many, hun. - she hugs her head, starts crying as well -  
>RORY: Mum, you can't imagine how much I missed you! Really, you can't imagine! Every night I went to bed with the scarf you gave me so as to smell your perfume! And when it was finished I looked all around for it to spread it again on the scarf! I know, I'm pathetic!<br>LORELA: You're not pathetic, simply ingenuous. You don't know what kind of things I did because I missed you! The only difference is that I'll never tell you them! - she laughs -  
>RORY: It's not right! - she laughs and takes the bottle of perfume - Look how perfect it is!<br>LORELAI: - enthusiastic - Eau de Lorelai! - she takes the bottle and put it near her face, and she starts purring -  
>RORY: You're much more psychopathic than before. You are purring? You, that could simply smell yourself every day? You don't know how difficult it has been to find this perfume! Does Chanel product it for you only? Do you pay a surcharge for it?<br>LORELAI: Oh, you can't imagine how much time I spent to find this perfume! When I was searching for it I was so hysterical that your grandmother when she buys furnishings, in comparison, is like Snow White! So, at the end, I bought another one, and you cannot imagine Luke's reaction! He was angry with me for a whole week because he was convinced that I had not appreciated the perfume he gave me; even if I was using it before we got back together. But I have my tricks to let him become again the sweet, careful man he is. - she winks -  
>RORY: A sexy dress and a very good dinner cooked not by you, but by Sookie, huh?<br>LORELAI: Exactly! - she takes the perfume - My treasssure!  
>RORY: Listen to me, Gollum, this is mine! - she takes the perfume again -<br>LORELAI: No! If you don't want to do it for me, do it for the poor Luke!  
>RORY: - she waves the bottle over her head - No no no! Don't turn an omelet!<p>

LORELAI: I can't turn an omelet. It's mathematical, I can't do it in the practice, in the kitchen, I can't even do it mentally. In short, can you image me while I'm turning an omelet? Our kitchen wouldn't be the same. It would need a psychologist to find the real itself again! Don't do it to our poor kitchen, Rory!

RORY: And how will I survive? My scarf, better yours, will die without your perfume!

LORELAI: But the real Lorelai is in front of you now, you can't need it anymore! I do! Luke is not the same anymore!

RORY: Oh, please!

LORELAI: If I had left you in a orphanage, you wouldn't have been able to do anything at all.

RORY: It's too late now.

LORELAI: Yeah, however there are underground bunkers or… - she smiles – your grandma's panic room.

RORY: - she laughs – How are the grandparents? Huh, and Lane? And the twins? Well, you said before that Luke is not the same without this relic! Oh my God, how are them all? Mummy, I missed you all too, too, too much!

LORELAI: Grandparents are fine, even if they are more stressed and stressful than usual lately. Lane and the twins are great. You should see them! They're perfect pests! And about Luke… yeah, you're right, I think we're about to lock him up in a mental hospital if you don't give me the perfume! – she winks –

RORY: - she gives her a withering glance and then she laughs –

LORELAI: - she sighs – And, well, the others are always the same. This town will never change, you know. Two days wouldn't be enough to summarize Taylor's bizarre initiatives! By the way there will be one of the usual town festivals soon. Ha, fantastic! You can't imagine it!

RORY: Tell me everything about it!

LORELAI: I just say a word: amazing! Taylor has outdone himself this time!

RORY: Mum!

LORELAI: Ah… I wonder which face would you make if you knew it!

RORY: I implore you!

LORELAI: Only if you give me the Eau de Lorelai.

RORY: Okay, it's all yours!

LORELAI: Uhm, no no. – she grimaces and stretches a hand out – I want to have it in my clutches.

RORY: - she gives her the perfume –

LORELAI: - while she's going to the door – Well, Taylor has thought that we… - she turns – Sucker!

RORY: I hate you!

LORELAI: Panic room! – while she's going in –

MISS PATTY'S:

MISS PATTY: Oh my God! – word by word – Sookie, these canapés are simply divine! They remind me my first love, a dancer on Broadway!

SOOKIE: I believe you, they're fantastic! They're usually good, but nothing compared to these!

MISS PATTY: Let me say, sweetheart, that you're a terrific chef! If I had made a career in the hospitality industry, as many people advised me to do, I would've sold all my drums and equipment, and also my dance studio, in order to have you in my staff.

SOOKIE: But if you had made career in the hospitality industry, you wouldn't have had drums, equipment… at least not like this, or… or a dance studio. – perplexed -

MISS PATTY: - she laughs – Oh, you're right, honey!

LANE: - she gets there – Sookie, I finished up with the tablecloths and with the song we have to play.

SOOKIE: Very good, Lane! Very good! And I finished up with the food. There's it at will with my delicacies and Luke's hamburgers!

LANE: Good. I think Rory's come back home by now. We just have to wait for Luke's signal.

SOOKIE: At my signal, unleash hell! – she laughs – Huh, by the way! Did you remember to put the song that I told you on the list?

LANE: I did. – she winks –

MISS PATTY: Which song?

SOOKIE: Oh, a song for Luke and Lorelai. Our thanks to him for what he's made.

MISS PATTY: What a romantic thing! – she approaches the hands to her face – And I wonder if he's finally going to do that thing! He's such a stubborn man. – she sighs –

LANE: That thing?

SOOKIE: The marriage proposal!

MISS PATTY: I wonder if it will ever happen. – she snorts –

SOOKIE: Don't tell me… It has been a long time since I began hoping that!

LANE: - she laughs – Meddler, the both of you.

STARS HOLLOW:

RICHARD: - he is in the car with Emily and he looks around – I have to say that here in Stars Hollow, when they want to do something, they are really able to have parties worthy of Windsor's ones.

EMILY: Don't inflate things as usual, Richard. All will be dirty… as usual.

RICHARD: I don't remember anything dirty, Emily, my dear. And it rained! And then, don't you think that it would be appropriate to relax since our granddaughter is going to come back home?

EMILY: Maybe you're right, Richard. But I can't get out of my mind that Luke phoned us and not Lorelai. When I realized who was I was about to have an heart attack!

RICHARD: I've already told you that, Emily. Maybe our daughter doesn't know anything about it like it was for the farewell party. Don't forget that Lorelai is beloved as much as Rory in this town and when they celebrate our granddaughter, they celebrate our daughter, too.

EMILY: If you are so on their side, why won't you buy once and for all a nice apartment here where there's included in the price a beautiful neighbor with a different smile on her face for every day of the week?

RICHARD: She would be better than the last waitress you have hired, definitely.

EMILY: - she remains silent –

RICHARD: I just think, Emily, that you should be happy if our daughter and our granddaughter are so beloved by their friends. Of course, it is not the lifestyle we could have, but they like it and I believe you should accept it and be… at least glad!

EMILY: I believe I will never accept that Lorelai chose this kind of life.

RICHARD: Do you believe that I didn't hope something more for her considering the possibilities that she had? I did. But that is what happened, Emily, my dear. It happened so, but I think, at least it is my humble thoughts, that it could have been worse, much worse.

EMILY: What do you mean?

RICHARD: She got pregnant when she was sixteen and look at what she's done. She was just a maid and she became the directress of that inn and then she opened one hers, and which is quite famous now. She raised a daughter by herself despite her age who had been accepted to the three most important American universities, who brilliantly graduated from Yale, the university that all Gilmore had attended, and who's just come back from two years of reportages of Obama's campaign, the actual President. Emily, try to be proud of your daughter as I am despite the mistakes that we both know she made.

EMILY: Yes, and with the men? I can't definitely be proud of her about this.

RICHAD: I guess that this man, Luke, is the right man for her after all, Emily.

EMILY: - she's dumbfounded as if he said a heresy -

RICHARD: I know that in your opinion Christopher was God came to Earth and that you look at him as you saw the Messiah or something every time, but I don't think he was the right man for Lorelai.

EMILY: Of course he was not! A king would be perhaps, and one who has a backbone to curb her swings! But certainly Christopher was better for her than this Luke. Christopher was born in a very good family, he's got a beautiful house, safeties that the hot-dog man can't offer to her at all. And when they didn't get married!

RICHARD: I remind you that we had some troubles even if we have been married for more than forty years. I agree about every single word about Christopher's economic status, surely better than Luke's one, but Lorelai loves him and I guess that the feeling is reciprocal. We may help them with money as we used to do.

EMILY: Whose side are you on, Richard?

RICHARD: I'm not on any side, Emily. I've just thought a lot about it in these years and these are the conclusions I drew. I will never be agree about many decisions and actions that our daughter will make, but on the other hand I think that if you simply have a look around and if you try to understand things from her point of view, leaving how we think and what we believe is right for our living for a moment, you will clearly figure out the world which revolves around our daughter. It's all this, Emily, my dear. She's happy through this and our granddaughter is, too, with her.

EMILY: - she looks at Richard amazed, but as if she was really getting what he was talking about –

RICHARD: Today, at this party, let's try to see what we have around as if we were two of them. Let's try to see things from our girls' point of view. And we don't have to think about how much dirty are the chairs or how much inelegantly they are all dressed. Let's enjoy the party, our daughter and our granddaughter and let's really try to figure out for once how they live. You will see how much you're able to feel what I've been talking about more clearly with me.

EMILY: I think I haven't heard you talking so much since… well, for a long time, Richard!

RICHARD: It just was a long time that I wanted to do that, but I hadn't found the right opportunity yet. And then it took me sweat and study to draw these conclusions.

EMILY: I will try.

RICHARD: - he smiles at her –

EMILY: - she smiles back at him – So, get out?

RICHARD: After you.

MISS PATTY'S:

RICHARD AND EMILY: - they get in the dance studio, where Luke told them to go; there they find all women on the ground who sew an enormous canvas that says "Welcome back" and the men who transport table outside -

EMILY: - she looks thoughtful and quite disgusted at the women on the ground, so she turns to Richard –

RICHARD: Can I help you, guys? – he looks at Emily with a conspiratorial look -

EMILY: Don't strain yourself too much, Richard! – then she closes her eyes and swallows – Sookie, can I do something for you?

LORELAI'S HOUSE:

RORY: - she is lying in bed and hugging it –

LORELAI: - she gets in the room and look at her – If you want to make love to it, I'll leave you alone.

RORY: - she turns – You have no idea how much I missed this bed! Or any other comfy bed!

LORELAI: Oh, I have, trust me. In your mails and your calls you told me that so many times that I wanted to remove the bed and put a camp bed here. Out of spite, of course. But Luke and Jackson, when I came up with this brilliant idea, didn't want to help me! Nonsense!

RORY: Wicked!

LORELAI: From now on my name is Cruella De Vil! Or Emily Gilmore.

RORY: Poor grandma!

LORELAI: I wonder if she wants to kidnap 101 Dalmatians to make them into a fur coat, too.

RORY: Grandma would never do that.

LORELAI: You think so, but do you want to compare a Dalmatian fur coat made by her tailor to a simple Armani's one?

RORY: It sucks.

LORELAI: You're finally disgusted by your grandma! You just need a push!

RORY: No, I'm ashamed of what you say. – she laughs -

LORELAI: - she laughs – Basically I love her. Hum, okay, I like her. Yeah, it sounds better.

RORY: - she smiles –

LORELAI: - she lies down next to her –

RORY: - she hugs her – This is nice. To be together again.

LORELAI: It really is, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you and what you've done.

RORY: - she smiles almost moved again – Thank you, mum. If you're proud of me, anyone else's opinion won't be important.

LORELAI: - she caresses her for a while silent – Hey, are you still in touch with dad, aren't you?

RORY: Not much. Sometimes he sent me some mails, but most of all were for Christmas wishes, birthday wishes, Thanksgiving whises, Easter…

LORELAI: Okay, stop it. I get the whole wishes-thing, and I don't need a revision of festivities! Anyway, he's done the same thing with me. I understand that, because of what happened, he could be upset, but everything was ended well. I mean, I thought that we were on good terms and then suddenly… well, he disappeared as usual.

RORY: Typical of dad. Maybe he just needs to elaborate things.

LORELAI: Yeah, and he's never been rapid. By now we are used. Maybe it's better this way.

RORY: What do you mean?

LORELAI: I was talking about me, obviously. I'll never understand why, when he's angry with me and he doesn't want to see me, he has to do the same thing with you.

RORY: It doesn't matter.

LORELAI: However I meant that… with Luke… yeah, well, I don't think he would be very happy even if I went out with Chris for a coffee in his dinner!

RORY: He has his reasons.

LORELAI: I don't deny it. He's even too nice to me after what I did.

RORY: He simply understood. That behavior wasn't you, we all know that.

LORELAI: It wasn't me at all. – she sighs smirking – But it's me now and I'm happy.

RORY: You look so.

LORELAI: I have a daughter and a man who I love beside me. I have a work that I love and with my best friend. Everything is going great. I think I found what I was looking for and before me I can only see new goals. Well, the dream of running away with Bon Jovi is still here. - she smiles -

RORY: Would you exchange Luke with Bon Jovi?

LORELAI: - she looks at her smiling – No, I would not. Oh, let me call him to say that you're here before he makes me a head like a balloon!

RORY: You mean Bon Jovi, don't you?

LORELAI: Well, I call Luke, the Bon Jovi of Stars Hollow.

RORY: So hurry up. You would scare me if you had a head like that.

LORELAI: You didn't see me when I was a child.

RORY: Oh lord, here we go. Call Luke.

LORELAI: Because you don't understand that it has been a very big trauma for me! A poor and naïve little girl, targeted by her parents and two million waitresses 'cause she had a big, immense, huge head! Disproportionate to the rest of the body completely! I mean, try for a moment to…

RORY: - she pushes her to the kitchen – Call Luke! And then, if you want, we will call a psychologist specializing in childhood traumas!

LORELAI: Yeah, Rory, we should call him. I think it's time to face the problem. Do you think they will lock me up in a mental hospital?

RORY: I have no doubts.

LORELAI: - she pouts – I call Luke.

RORY: Tell him we're gonna get there. I need a Luke's coffee.

LORELAI: Okay, boss.

LUKE'S:

- the phone rings -

EVERYONE: - they are speechless –

LUKE: Hello?

LORELAI: - out loud – She's here!

LUKE: - he nods to let the others know that it was Lorelai on the phone – Who? An audiologist?

LORELAI: Yep, she's called Jessica and she's very nice.

LUKE: Oh, good! – she laughs – So, how's Rory?

LORELAI: She will tell you everything soon, we are going there, at the diner. She's looking forward to see you and drink one of your coffees.

LUKE: Okay, I'm waiting for you.

LORELAI: Wait for me, Penelope.

LUKE: I won't undo my shroud today, Ulysses.

LORELAI: You are amazing.

LUKE: Thank you. – he hangs up – They're coming. Kirk, Zach, go to Miss Patty's and warn them that the girls are coming and to hang the last posters. T.J., tell Sookie that I'm gonna reach her with the hamburgers and to bring her food to the tables meanwhile. Then come back there and help me to bring all these, please. – he indicates the hamburgers – Babette, could you bring these drinks?

BABETTE: Sure, sugar! With pleasure!

LUKE: Perfect. Thank you all.

LORELAI: - she opens the door singing – Welcome to the jungle!

RORY: - she is perplexed because the diner is deserted – Not much, it's deserted.

LORELAI: - she observes the empty place and she shouts – What a lovely welcome, Luke! If I had brought my daughter in the Sahara Desert she would have met more people!

LUKE: - he comes downstairs running - Here I am, sorry. Rory, welcome back! – he hugs her –

RORY: Hi, Luke! Thanks! – she hugs him back –

LUKE: So, how are you? How was to follow our President?

LORELAI: She's going to become a private eye. They called her "hound".

LUKE: What the hell are you talking about?

LORELAI: Nothing, it was a joke! – she sighs – That it came out wrong evidently.

RORY: Everything was great, Luke, but really hard. The work pace was on the threshold of impossible, but I've met a lot of important people and I've been in so many beautiful places that I think it was worth it.

LUKE: I'm glad.

RORY: - she smiles and then she looks around – But where's everybody?

LUKE: Oh, I don't know. It's long time that the diner is empty. I was just thinking to wait for your coffees and then going out to see where they are.

RORY: I agree! I haven't seen them for two years, I hoped to come here and find three or four people I'd like to greet.

LORELAI: Don't be melodramatic. – sulky –

RORY: I guess she's offended because we excluded her. – to Luke -

LUKE: Lorelai, you'll never change!

LORELAI: Back at you!

LUKE: - he snorts – Here's the coffee, Rory. And you, offended woman, do you want one?

LORELAI: Yes, thank you! – with a big smile –

LUKE: Here you are. – he gives her the coffee –

RORY: Let's go looking for the citizens of Stars Hollow!

LORELAI: I told you she's a future private eye!

LUKE AND RORY: - they sigh amused –

STARS HOLLOW:

LORELAI AND RORY: - they begin to find something weird outside, a lot of people milling around in the street –

LORELAI: Hey, what's happened? Are they having a party or something? Did they finally succeed in killing Taylor? Let's run! I can't miss that!

LUKE: - he sighs –

RORY: - she is left speechless when she sees at the enormous poster that says "Welcome Back" – Mum, look.

LORELAI: I see it, hun. – amazed –

LORELAI AND RORY: - they approach there spellbound –

EVERYONE: - they begin shouting and whistling in Rory's honor while the posters that they made start waving in the air. Everything was like the farewell party which they had the previous two years –

RORY: I… I can't believe it! I really can't! I just… thank you all. – she is moved –

LORELAI: - she turns to Luke with shining eyes – It is you, huh?

LUKE: - he nods smiling – I proposed it to Sookie a few days ago, when she and Jackson came to dinner. But it's not just me, it's Sookie, it's Lane, Babette and Miss Patty, Liz. Everyone.

LORELAI: - almost only with lips – Thank you.

LUKE: - he gazes intensely at her – It's nothing.

LORELAI: This is not nothing. You're modest as usual, Luke. – she kisses him –

MISS PATTY: Hey, you two, lovebirds, come here! Let's get it started!

LORELAI: - she laughs – We're coming! – she enthusiastically takes Luke by the wrist and drugs him-

RORY: - she has thrown herself into people's arms crying, when she sees Lane – Lane! – she runs towards her and embraces her –

LANE: Rory! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!

RORY: You, too! And the twins? How are the twins? And Zach? Where is he?

LANE: The twins and Zach are great. And now that I can see you, me, too! Finally it's you and not stupid letters or mails!

RORY: Don't worry, Lane. Now I can be Steve's and Kwan's Lorelai Gilmore, I won't go away for a long time.

LANE: This is the best thing you could tell me. – she keeps on hugging her – I'm tired of being alone among men!

RORY: - she laughs - I have to say hello to the other guys now.

LANE: I'll be right behind you. I won't let you go easily today, I'm sorry.

RORY: I like it. – they begin walking around there -

BABETTE: Sugar! – she embraces her -

RORY: Babette! Morey, you're here, too!

MOREY: Hi, Rory!

BABETTE: My window wasn't the same without seeing you come sometimes! It was a shock for me even when you went to Yale and I didn't see you everyday anymore!

RORY: Don't worry, Babette. Reassure your window, it will often see me now! – she turns and sees Liz – Liz, thank you! The poster is marvelous!

LIZ: Thanks, Rory. I'm glad you like it. Me and T.J. had a great time making it.

RORY: Well, if you don't mind, I'd definitely like to hang it in my room then.

LIZ: Are you kidding me? I don't mind at all!

RORY: - she smiles at her and then she sees Kirk – Hey, Kirk!

KIRK: - very serious – Hi, Rory.

LIZ: - in a low voice – He will bend spoons tonight.

RORY: I don't wanna know nothing more. – she sees Richard and Emily stand aside – You are here!

EMILY AND RICHARD: - at the same time – Rory!

RORY: You have no idea how much I missed you! Every Friday night I wanted to cry having dinner at some fast food places without you!

EMILY: - a tear streams down her face and she wipes away it quickly –

RICHARD: The same here.

LORELAI: - she gets there and looks at her mother extremely surprised – Why do I never have a camera when I need it?

LORELAI: - she passes through the crowd greeting everybody – Sookie!

SOOKIE: Hi, guest of honor number two!

LORELAI: - she laughs – Thank you so much for what you've done for Rory. This town will never chase to amaze me.

SOOKIE: Yeah, we are always ready for you and Rory. Well, you don't have to have doubts about me.

LORELAI: And I will never have.

SOOKIE: - she laughs – But this time the credit belongs to Luke again.

LORELAI: - she swings on her feet with a stupid smile on her face – I know, he's been adorable. Somebody up there loves me for sending me a man like him.

SOOKIE: When did you become believer?

LORELAI: Believer? – perplexed –

SOOKIE: Yeah! Believer!

LORELAI: Believer?

SOOKIE: Believer!

LORELAI: Believer, believer?

SOOKIE: Yeah! Believer, believer!

LORELAI: Sookie, yuhoo? I didn't understand what you mean!

SOOKIE: You told me "somebody up there"! Usually people who say phrases like these are believers!

LORELAI: But it's an idiomatic phrase! It's like to say… a cosmic force! The fate! A lot of non-believer philosophers talked about it in ancient times anyway!

SOOKIE: So, you're not believer, huh?

LORELAI: Yeah. At least I didn't have a divine vocation recently.

SOOKIE: So, you're telling me that you're not believer.

LORELAI: Sookie, it's soon to be drunk. At least you could wait until tonight, I would've been with you!

SOOKIE: What are you saying! I'm not drunk! – she remains silent for a while – You were godmother at Davey's and Matha's baptism, but… you're not believer. Is it religiously legal? I wouldn't want my children to be damaged by this thing. Goodness knows which cosmic punishments He keeps in reserve!

LORELAI: Oh my God, Sookie. – she takes her by the shoulders – I'm a believer, okay?

SOOKIE: But you told me before that you're not believer!

LORELAI: I've just heard a voice inside of me which says: "Lorelai, I'm God" and I was converted.

SOOKIE: I was serious.

LORELAI: - she takes her by the shoulders again – Listen, Sookie. – then in a lower voice – When something exciting happens, you always come out with absurd talks. – she sighs – Well, when I told you that I was not believer to your insistent and, I'm sorry to tell you, absurd questions about If I was believer or not, I said no because I'm not believer in the full sense of the word. I mean, I'm not praying all day long and I think I'll never do, okay? But sometimes I go to the church! Actually only at weddings and funerals… but I'm not non-believer! – she shakes her head – Oh gosh, this talk is meaningless!

SOOKIE: Well, I got it. You may be believer or not. We'll never know it. Then we'll also never know if my children could receive a punishment because of this. But it doesn't matter.

LORELAI: I guess that the Pope in Italy has better things to do than ask God if Lorelai Gilmore is really believer or she only pretends to be.

SOOKIE: - she laughs – Yeah!

LORELAI: - she is about to leave –

SOOKIE: Lorelai?

LORELAI: Tell me, Sookie.

SOOKIE: Is Rory believer?

LORELAI: - she stands open-mouthed – See you later, Sookie.

KIRK: You see, Mr. Gilmore, these two spoons are straight, but tonight, through my wit and my numerous tests, they will be bended at ninety degrees by the only force of my mind.

RICHARD: Hum, really?

EMILY: - in a very low voice – Do not support him, please.

RORY: - she was walking around there and she sees them with Kirk, so she giggles – Well, given that you made friends, I can leave you alone just a little bit more.

EMILY AND RICHARD: - they pretend to laugh –

KIRK: There are only a few people in the world who succeed in doing it. You need a great willpower, constant training, mastery of your body and your mind; and, of course, a natural and strong physical and mental stamina in addition.

RICHARD: There was a man who was able to do that on TV.

EMILY: Richard, I didn't know you watch stuff like this on television!

RICHARD: Oh, come on, Emily. You watch much worse stuff.

EMILY: For example?

RICHARD: That endless soap opera where mother and father may be brother and sister as far as we know.

JACKSON: - he sits with them – Beautiful! My mother watched it.

EMILY: I simply want to watch how it will end up.

JACKSON: Brooke will survive us all, waive it.

RICHARD: - he laughs –

EMILY: - she is aghast –

KIRK: However, the man on TV was Uri Geller probably.

RICHARD: Exactly, he was. Amazing!

KIRK: Yeah, he's really amazing. But there could be some tricks on TV, I don't trust much of it.

RICHARD: Yeah. Emily, don't tell me you've never seen him?

EMILY: No, Richard. – offended –

JACKSON: Is it my fault? I don't want to speak badly about your favorite show.

RICHARD: Oh no, that's just her. She likes blaming me.

EMILY: Richard, how dare you humiliate me publicly?

JACKSON: Oh man, humiliate you? Such a distinguished lady? I'd never think you're not a good person only because of a joke of your husband. All of us… - he notes Emily's expression and begins stammering – husbands… usually… do so… aren't we?

EMILY: A man with class shouldn't humiliate his wife ever! Even as a joke!

KIRK: - he shouts – Excuse me? I was talking, remember? And your complaints let me lose the concentration that I need for tonight!

RICHARD: You are right, I apologize. Go on.

EMILY: - she goes away –

JACKSON: I'm sorry if I interrupt you again, Kirk, but I really have to go to help Sookie with the roast. See you later, Mr. Gilmore.

RICHARD: See you. – thoughtful –

KIRK: Basically this is the procedure to be taken when you want to bend some spoons. It's not difficult. If you want to take some notes, then you'll be able to do it at home, comfortably.

RICHARD: I'll remember it in mind. – he stars not to listen at him because of his thoughts –

KIRK: So, you have to take two spoons; when you take them in hand, you have to watch your image reflected in one of the spoons intensely, so intensely as if you were looking at your wife naked.

RICHARD: - he is surprised by the last thing he said –

KIRK: Then you have to image that the spoon would be a part of your body. You know, a finger, an arm, something else… did you realize, didn't you?

RICHARD: - he stands open-mouthed -

KIRK: Good, now you have to throw the other spoon on the ground and keep on watching the other one taking it with both hands. At this stage the mental journey gets tougher.

RICHARD: Tougher than that?

KIRK: You have to imagine that the spoon is immerged in a circle of light within a black blackboard and you have to ardently want to bend the spoon. – he stars to groan due to fatigue and he even begins to sweat -

RICHARD: - he looks at him worried and then he rests the hand on his shoulder – You don't have any spoon in hand, and I would not like if you bend the part of your body that you imagined, well, instead of it!

KIRK: You are right, sorry. I tend to empathize. I have everything under control right now.

RICHARD: I hope.

PARIS: - she walks at good pace toward Luke – You! You didn't inform me!

LUKE: - he looks around and asks Jackson – What do you say? Is she talking to me?

JACKSON: - he looks at Paris terrified by her typical fury – I'm afraid so. I run, bye bye. – he sneaks off –

LUKE: But… but… Jackson!

PARIS: You, worm! How dare you not invite me to the party in honor of my best friend, huh?

LUKE: But I…

PARIS: Do you know how much time we spent together? Huh, do you know? Have you any idea how much we sweated over books together?

LUKE: I'm sure, but…

PARIS: She is the only one I've always told my secrets! The only one! I even told her when I lost my virginity! And then you arrive, dear rookie, having a party for her and you don't invite me? And she didn't say anything about the fact I was not there? Didn't she remind you that you had to invite me? I hope she gave you a good telling-off worthy of my name!

LUKE: I think you're pretty doing it.

PARIS: Hah! You're pitiless! You're not satisfied with you did, so you keep on being prig!

LUKE: Paris…

PARIS: Paris what? I wanted to be here! And although I saw her this morning, it doesn't mean that you were allowed not to invite me to this party!

LUKE: Hah, you saw her this morning and you're still complaining! – annoyed because he cannot give her explanations –

PARIS: Hey, dwarf, do you think you are talking to a skivvy? You're talking to a doctor almost graduated at Harvard! When you end up in hospital and you need a transplant, you will regret it! Oh, yes, you will!

LUKE: Okay, enough is enough! Can I give you my explanations?

PARIS: There are no explanations at all! You didn't want to invite me! It's clear!

LORELAI: - she sees the scene from afar and she reaches Rory – Rory, your friend Paris is bothering my boyfriend. – with a smile –

RORY: Bothering? Should I be worried like "my friend Paris is flirting with my mother's boyfriend" or more like… - she sees that Paris is yelling at Luke – Oh jeez, my friend Paris is yelling at my mother's boyfriend! - she runs there –

PARIS: It's clear and obvious that you hate me so much that you didn't want to inv…

RORY: Paris, stop it!

PARIS: Rory! Luckily you're here! Now you can say to this infamous how much you're angry because I was not invited!

RORY: Luke, why didn't you invite my friend Paris to this, moreover wonderful, welcome back party?

LUKE: If your friend Paris – defiantly – had left me talk, I would've explained to her that I tried to call her, but a woman who spoke Spanish answered the phone and, as far as I understood… I mean, I don't know Spanish perfectly!

PARIS: You should.

LUKE: Let me finish, please. I understood that she was goodness knows where, in Africa, so I didn't take the trouble to send her a telegram even there!

PARIS: It would've been nice. – a little disappointed that Luke really tried to invite her –

RORY: Good. Now that you have cleared things up, how about coming with me and Lane and starting to really enjoy the party?

PARIS: Good. Yeah. – with a big smile –

RORY AND PARIS: – they leave -

LUKE: - in a low voice – I had better not invite her.

PARIS: - she turns immediately – Hey, I heard you!

RORY: Paris! – she takes her by shoulders and drugs her away –

EVENING:

HEP ALIEN: - they play one of their pieces –

KIRK: - he reaches the microphone – And now I invite the two guests of honor on stage.

LORELAI: Uh, we have to make declarations!

RORY: - she laughs and she gets on stage with her mother while everyone claps and whistles –

LORELAI: - she bows – Autographs later!

RORY: Ignore her.

LORELAI: - she steals her the microphone – She believes to be God or something only because she ran after Obama for two years. And, 'cause I know that you are wondering too, I have to say that no, she didn't win his love.

RORY: - she takes the microphone again and walks away from her mother – Apologize her, she's still shocked by the fact that I haven't changed skin color like Michael Jackson!

LORELAI: Admit, you are, too!

RORY: - she pushes her – Fine, after this performance, I'd like to express my thanks.

LORELAI: You don't say…

RORY: Mum!

LORELAI: - she sticks out her tongue – I apologize!

RORY: I want to thank you all for what you've done for me, and not just today. So I want to thank you one by one, hoping not to forget anyone.

LORELAI: We warn our spectator to take pillows and blankets, it may take a very long time!

RORY: - she laughs – So…

LORELAI: Who will be the chosen one?

RORY: Taylor, thanks for having made possible once again that these crazies had a party in my honor and for everything you've done for this town over the years.

TAYLOR: - his eyes sparkle – Someone who get it finally!

LORELAI: Among all people with whom you could start, I'd never have thought you would have chosen Taylor.

RORY: Does anyone have a hanky to cover her mouth?

LORELAI: - she pouts –

RORY: Kirk, thank you for all the time I can laugh at your madness. By the way, later Kirk will…

KIRK: Shhh! – mad –

RORY: Ops, sorry, Kirk.

LORELAI: - she laughs up her sleeve –

RORY: Miss Patty, thanks for the dance lessons you gave me, even if they weren't a great use to me.

MISS PATTY: It was a pleasure, sweetheart!

LORELAI: They weren't a great use to her at all, she's hopeless.

RORY: Did I told you to shut up?

LORELAI: A hundred times more or less. – with a big smile –

RORY: Liz and T.J., thank you for the poster.

T.J.: I still have glue on my hands!

RORY: Gipsy, thanks for all times you repaired my car. I wouldn't be motorized without you.

LORELAI: The same here.

GIPSY: it's my duty, girls.

RORY: Babette, thank you for all the games you gave me when I was a child and for being the wonderful neighbor you are! Along with Morey, of course!

LORELAI: I agree. Babette, you're my hero! Although I admit that Paul Anka is too happy when he is with you and I'm jealous!

BABETTE: I love you, sugars!

RORY: Zach, Brian, Gil, thank you for having filled my garage with your music and for having bore me when I had to talk to Lane, even if you had to rehearse.

ZACH: Women's problems are pure rock 'n' roll, baby!

LORELAI: But, I have to say, having my garage empty sometimes wouldn't have been so bad!

LANE: For Lorelai and her garage! One, two, three, four! – she stars playing –

HEP ALIEN: - they play for a while –

LORELAI: Huh! Thank you, guys!

RORY: A big thank to Lane and what she has done for me. I don't want to talk at length because you may get bored and I think she knows everything I would say.

LANE: The same here, Rory. – she starts playing a drum roll –

RORY: Thanks to Paris, who supported me for seven years of study!

PARIS: Intense and tiring study. – she nods –

RORY: Thanks to my twin pillars, my grandparents, without whom I wouldn't be where I am now. See you Friday night!

LORELAI: Yeah! Finally! I could not be only with those two longer!

EMILY: Lorelai, you will never change.

LORELAI: You're the second one who told me it today.

RORY: Sookie and Jackson, thank you for everything you have done for me and mum. There are no words to thank you. And, Sookie, thanks for all delicacies you cooked for me.

LORELAI: I want an apple pie tomorrow!

SOOKIE: Consider it already done!

RORY: Mum, thank you for everything. This is the only thing I can say to you.

LORELAI: - she hugs her –

RORY: But today the person I most want to thank is another.

LORELAI: No, how's that happened? – she laughs –

RORY: - she smiles - Luke, thank you for this party and for the farewell one, too. But most of all thank you for everything you have done for me.

LUKE: - he looks at Rory surprised –

RORY: Thank you for always having been at my birthdays, for having been there to support me when things went wrong, for having poured me your wonderful coffee every time I was sleepy, nervous, or I just wanted it. Thank you for having been here no matter what trying to protect me when I dated a guy 'cause you feared he could hurt me, rejoining with me at my high school and college graduation or just at my simple results. But most of all, thanks for having always been there for mum like no other one, for have loved her and made her happy like no other one. Only when she is with you, I can see her smiling and being really happy and this is what I want most in the world for her and for me, too.

LUKE: - he shakes his head touched – You don't have to thank me, Rory.

RORY: I don't know where we would be without you. And I don't know if I ever told you or hinted it, but… you've been like a father to me! – she is moved –

EMILY: - she looks at her granddaughter and at her daughter who are moved and then at Luke, surprised by those words –

LORELAI: My daughter has voiced everything I feel and I would like to tell you for years, but I didn't find the right words. That's why she's a journalist probably!

RORY: - she laughs –

LORELAI: Anyway I agree with every single words, Luke. – she smiles at him –

BABETTE AND MISS PATTY: - they dry their tears –

KIRK: And now another so…

CHRISTOPHER: - he comes under the stage – Hey, I'm here, too!

RORY: Dad! – she runs to hug him –

LORELAI: - in a low voice, surprised – Christopher…

SOOKIE: Hmm, him again! – she snorts –

MISS PATTY: - to Babette – What do you say? Will he and Luke fight tonight?

BABETTE: I bet on Luke.

HEP ALIEN: - they stars playing anyway –

CHRISTOPHER: How are you, my little journalist?

RORY: Great, and you?

CHRISTOPHER: I'm okay.

LORELAI: - she catches up with them – Hi, Chris.

CHRISTOPHER: Hi, Lor!

RORY: - she looks at her parents a little worried –

LORELAI: What lucky chance brings you here? Did you remember that we exist?

CHRISTOPHER: Lor, you know that I…

LORELAI: - she stops him – Yeah, I know. – she is about to leave –

CHRISTOPHER: Lorelai, don't leave, please.

LORELAI: - she turns – I'm just going to take you a drink.

CHRISTOPHER: – he smiles –

SOOKIE: - she sees Lorelai – Hey, but is he…?

LORELAI: Yeah, he's Christopher.

SOOKIE: What is he doing here?

LORELAI: I have no idea.

SOOKIE: Are you still in touch?

LORELAI: No, not much. I hadn't seen him since Logan's marriage proposal. I don't even know how he knows that Rory is come back.

SOOKIE: Maybe… - she looks toward Luke –

LORELAI: Luke? Nah, it cannot be.

SOOKIE: Yeah, you're right. What a stupid idea! – she laughs –

LORELAI: I should… - she shows her the drink –

SOOKIE: Oh, yeah. Go.

LORELAI: - she gives the drink to Christopher – Here you are.

CHRISTOPHER: - he smiles – Thank you.

LORELAI: You're welcome.

LUKE: - he looks there from afar nervously –

LORELAI AND CHRISTOPHER: - they look at each other for a while embarrassed and tense –

RORY: Okay, I leave you alone. – she leaves –

LORELAI: Here we are.

CHRISTOPHER: Here we are!

LORELAI: - she remains silent –

CHRSTOPHER: Oh, Lor, come on! You know why I disappeared!

LORELAI: No, actually I don't!

CHRISTOPHER: My daughter were not here and you get back with… with that! What should I have done?

LORELAI: Not disappear.

CHRISTOPHER: Why?

LORELAI: I don't have a reason!

CHRISTOPHER: I'm sorry, but this time I think I did the right thing! For once in my life let me have a merit!

LORELAI: What do you mean?

CHRISTOPHER: If I had stayed, I would've ruined your relationship with… with Luke! And I didn't want to!

LORELAI: - she remains silent looking at the ground for a while – Why did you come?

CHRISTOPHER: Because my daughter came back after two years.

LORELAI: How did you know?

CHRISTOPHER: Luke asked me to come.

LORELAI: - she opens her eyes wide –

KIRK: - from the microphone – Luke and Lorelai are invited under the stage to dance a song which was important for their love. And I invite to join them on the dance floor.

LORELAI: - she sets out –

CHRISTOPHER: Lor!

LORELAI: - she turns –

CHRISTOPHER: I'm sorry.

LORELAI: Bye, Chris.

_Reflecting Light – Sam Phillips: _

_Now I've worn out, I've worn out the world _

_I'm on my knees in fascination _

_Looking through the night _

_And the moon's never seen me before _

_But I'm reflecting light_

LORELAI: - she gives to Luke her hand –

LUKE: - he pulls her closer and they start dancing –

LORELAI: How could they remember that we danced this song at Liz's wedding? – she smiles while she's looking at him intensely –

LUKE: They remember everything in this town. – a little worried –

LORELAI: Luke?

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: You asked Christopher to come, didn't you?

LUKE: Yes. – he sighs –

LORELAI: I suppose it cost you a great deal of trouble…

LUKE: You don't know how much. – he smirks – But he is Rory's father, he should be here.

LORELAI: You're an amazing guy, Luke. – he looks deep into his eyes –

LUKE: - shortly after – So?

LORELAI: So what?

LUKE: How was… - he takes a breathe – How was to see him again?

LORELAI: - she puts her hand through his hair – My jealous Luke.

LUKE: - he smiles –

LORELAI: You are the only man I want. Don't doubt it ever again, okay?

LUKE: - with a whisper – Okay. – he kisses her while they keep on dancing and their song echoes in the background –

_And the moon's never seen me before_

_But I'm reflecting light_

CHRISTOPHER: - he is sitting apart and he looks at Lorelai and Luke dancing while he nervously moves his leg; not standing it anymore, he leaves fast –

RORY: - she sees him and follows him – Dad!

CHRISTOPHER: Let me go, Rory!

RORY: No!

CHRISTOPHER: I can't, okay? I can't stay!

RORY: You should! You should do it for me! You should think about your daughter! Not only about your love life!

CHRISTOPHER: Have you ever seen the person you love embracing and kissing another one? Do you know how it feels? Fine, when you know it, give me a call!

RORY: If you really had loved her, you would have never left us!

CHRISTOPHER: Well, there was that Luke who was like a father to you and the partner for the woman I love, wasn't he?

RORY: You should just thank if someone cares about us!

CHRISTOPHER: Fine, thank you so much! – he leaves definitely –

RORY: - she begins to walk crying because of what has happened; then she sets on a bench closing her eyes –

LOGAN: - he sits with her – Rory Gilmore!

RORY: - she opens the eyes looking at him and quickly wiping tears from her eyes – Wha… What are you doing here?

LOGAN: - he gets up – I live there.

RORY: What?

LOGAN: Your mother asked me to stay away today. I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd find you here.

RORY: My mother?

LOGAN: I lost everything, Rory, everything! The girl I loved, my work, my money! But don't worry, I won't annoying you. – he walks away –

RORY: Logan!

LOGAN: Bye, Ace! – he waives an arm –

RORY: - she stays on that bench upset by what has happened; then she gets up and comes back to the party sitting on the sidelines in order not to be noted by the other people –

LUKE: - he takes the stage – Well, actually I don't know why this morning I agreed to get on stage. LORELAI: - she shouts laughing – Go, baby!

LUKE: Well, you know I have not a glib tongue, so I thank you all for the help you gave me in organizing this party and I present to you our Kirk and his latest madness: Kirk and the bending spoons!

EVERYONE: - they clap hands –

KIRK: - he takes two spoons, then he throws one on the floor violently while he begins turning red, sweating and groaning as so to bend the spoon –

BABETTE: Do you think he'll make it, sugar? – she watches open-mouthed what Kirk is doing -

JACKSON: Definitely not.

KIRK: - he keeps on groaning while the color of his face tending to purple increasingly; then he suddenly collapses on the stage –

EVERONE: - they are panicked –

LIZ: Oh my God, Kirk!

LORELAI: Do something! Go help him!

LUKE: - he get on stage and stars gently slapping on Kirk's face in order to reawaken him –

KIRK: - he wakes up looking at his hand and he sees there were a spoon a little bent in it, so he stars shouting – I made it! I made it!

LUKE: Kirk, calm down. You've just fainted.

KIRK: - he closes his eyes –

LUKE: - he takes the microphone – Relax, luckily he's fine. He's just punch-drunk.

KIRK: Tell everyone, Luke! Tell everyone! – raising the bent spoon in the air –

LUKE: - he sighs – The good news is that he succeeded in bending the spoon. Zach, can you help me carrying him in the diner? So he may be more peaceful.

ZACH: Sure.

LANE: - she sees Rory crying on the sideline and she goes there – Hey, Rory, what happens?

RORY: Logan! Dad!

LANE: Shh, calm down. – she caresses her - You'll tell me everything later.

LUKE'S:

KIRK: - he is laying on two tables -

LUKE: - he puts a wet cloth on Kirk's forehead –

EMILY: - she comes in –

LUKE: - he is surprised looking at who she was – Emily, can I do something for you?

EMILY: No, I only came to tell you something.

LUKE: Oh, well… tell me.

EMILY: As you know, I will never agree with my daughter's choices and probably I'll never like you, Luke.

LUKE: Hmm, thanks. – he frowns –

EMILY: But… I want to thank you. I realized just today what you've done for my daughter and my granddaughter over the recent years and how much you care about them.

LUKE: Oh, it was a pleasure.

EMILY: Fine. See you at Friday night dinner. – she opens the door –

LUKE: Well, I…

LORELAI: - she comes in – Mom? Should I be worried?

LUKE: No, don't worry. – when Emily turns he nods with conviction –

EMILY: I just talked to Luke about something and I invited him to our Friday night dinner.

LORELAI: Mom!

EMILY: Bye, Lorelai. Bye, Luke. See you Friday night! – she goes out and closes the door –

LORELAI: What did my mother tell you?

LUKE: She thanked me for what I've done for you in these years. – while he busies himself at the coffee maker –

LORELAI: - she rolls her eyes – Really?

LUKE: Yeah, but she also told me that she will never like me.

LORELAI: Oh God! - she sighs relived – I was about to believe that she was possessed by some demonic force!

LUKE: - he laughs – What are you doing here?

LORELAI: Why? Cannot I?

LUKE: Oh, please! You know you can! I was just wondering what you're doing here when the party and all the others… well, except Kirk, are out there.

LORELAI: But you are here.

KIRK: - he looks at Lorelai and then at Luke –

LUKE: - he smiles looking at her right in the eye –

LORELAI: - she smiles at him back moved –

KIRK: I'm getting diabetic.

LORELAI: Oh, please, Kirk! The other day I bore you and Lulu at the Inn for an hour while you were acting like two love birds!

KIRK: Yep, it's right.

LORELAI: - she approaches to Luke – I'm going back out there, but promise me you won't stay in here much longer, okay?

LUKE: I promise. – he nods and kisses her –

LORELAI: - she giggles – And thanks again for what you did. – her eyes sparkle –

LUKE: - he smiles looking at the piece of the coffee maker which he has in his hand pretending indifference because he is embarrassed and moved –

LORELAI: - she gets out happy –

LUKE: - he looks at her while she walks out and walks away – Hey, Kirk? You still have that collection of rings, haven't you?

EPISODE END


End file.
